


Det som også kan skje en fredag

by Ane_Rikke_Jegass (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, FaceFucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, tw in chapter endnotes
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ane_Rikke_Jegass
Summary: Det er fredag liksom. Isak har vært åtte timer på skolen, orker ikke å gå på XXL nå.





	Det som også kan skje en fredag

Isak legger hodet bakover og stønner oppgitt.

 

«Nei. Det gidder jeg ikke ass.»

 

«Hvorfor ikke?»

 

«Det er fredag liksom. Jeg har vært åtte timer på skolen, orker ikke å gå på XXL nå.»

 

«G-sport da.»

 

«Fy faen.»

 

Nå som de endelig har klart å kapre de beste plassene på Kaffebrenneriet, og kan slappe av i sofaen, og så er Even allerede på vei videre bare fordi han har fått en melding av moren sin om at hun spanderer skibukse på Isak. Skibukse. Isak har ikke lyst til å tenke på skibukse nå. Han har ikke lyst til å tenke på den forestående skituren nå. Han har lyst til å sitte her på Kaffebrenneriet og drikke kaffe og spise muffins (nei, han er ikke pensjonist), og så har han lyst til å legge hånda på låret til Even under bordet og hodet på skulderen hans, og så kan de sitte her helt til de føler for å dra hjem og se en film eller noe.

 

Den skituren skal han ikke tenke på før tidligst søndag klokka tolv.

 

Ugh.

 

For all del. Isak er veldig glad i moren til Even. Hun er virkelig utrolig grei og kul. Og god å ha. Men kan hun please holde opp med å gnåle om det skiføret i Nordmarka? Det er april, for faen, det er deilig at det er vår! I februar, kanskje, var det digg med snø, hvis man er opptatt av det, men ikke nå! «Vi pleier å markere slutten på skisesongen med en skitur på aprilføret, og så spiser vi på Frognerseteren etterpå».

 

Idiotisk tradisjon. Jævla idiotisk føkkings tradisjon. Lyst til å markere skisesongens slutt? Hva må å drite i skiene, og heller ta på sneakers og gå for en utepils?

 

Man kan si mye ufordelaktig om familien til Isak, men de inviterer hvertfall ikke til en feiring av elendig skiføre.

 

«Men du kan ikke bruke den gamle turbuksa mi en gang til. Den er altfor trang til deg. Du var jo pottesur hele turen.»

 

«Så hvis jeg får egen skibukse, så må jeg stråle som en sol hele søndag?»

 

«Du må hvertfall være ærlig om den egentlige grunnen til at du var sur, og ikke bare skylde på buksa mi.»

 

«Den egentlige grunnen?»

 

«Ja?» Even legger hodet på skakke. «At du er den dårligste av oss til å gå på ski.»

 

«Hæ? Hva chatter du om?»

 

«Isak.»

 

«Faen. Jeg er … god til å gå på ski.»

 

«Jada.» Even prøver å gjemme hele ansiktet ned i kaffekoppen.

 

«Bare drit i det der. Jeg ser du ler.»

 

Even setter fra seg kaffen, og legger begge armene rundt Isak.

 

«Kan ikke jeg få lov å ta deg med på XXL og finne en sånn fin skibukse til deg.»

 

«Nei.»

 

«Please?»

 

«Kan vi ikke heller sitte her og kose oss? Og så … gå hjem og … kose oss mer … etterpå?»

 

Isak smyger en hånd inn på ryggen til Even, og legger en flat hånd helt nederst i korsryggen. Even møter Isak ved å gjøre seg svai i ryggen så hånda får plass innunder bukselinningen.

 

Even blir stille og myser mot Isak.

 

Så smiler han.

 

«Jeg vet hvor vi kan kose oss.»

 

Isak ser skeptisk på Even.

 

Even tar jakka si.

 

«Putt den muffinsen i en serviett. Vi stikker!»

 

 

\---

 

 

«Even.» Isak er faktisk litt sur. «Skjønte du ikke at jeg ikke hadde lyst?»

 

De står utenfor XXL i Storgata.

 

Even snur seg mot han, tar begge hendene hans, og drar han til seg.

 

«Jeg skjønte at du ikke hadde lyst til å shoppe skibukse.»

 

«Godt å høre.»

 

«Men du sa også at du hadde lyst til at vi skulle kose oss?»

 

«Jaaa …»

 

«Kan vi si det sånn at hvis jeg, eller mamma da, får kjøpe skibukse til deg, så lover jeg at vi skal kose oss også. Du og jeg, altså. Ikke mamma.»

 

«Er det her noe sånn jævla forhandlingsgreier, eller? Eller utpressing? Blir det ikke kos hvis jeg ikke kjøper skibukse?»

 

Even bøyer seg fram og kysser han mykt på munnen.

 

«Du får alltid kos. Men bli med da.»

 

 

\---

 

 

Inne i butikken begynner Even å virre med blikket.

 

Selvfølgelig.

 

Even klarer jo ikke gå inn i en butikk som det her og bare se etter det de skal. «Det er jo dritmye spennende her!» «Sjekk hva denne dingsen kan!»

 

Men nå går han rett forbi stativene med ræl, og bort til …. prøverommene?

 

«Even? Vi må kanskje finne noe å prøve først?»

 

«Jada. Bare vent litt.»

 

Isak stusser. For noen ganger er det viktig for Even å bare ha litt oversikt. Men det virket jo ikke som han var helt der nå?

 

Isak går bort til det nærmeste stativet med bukser. Det må jo være ganske varmt oppi skiløypene også, kan jo ikke være nødvendig med en bukse det er plass til strømpebukse i?

 

Han kjenner at Even kommer opp bak han. Han trekker skulderen opp i et rykk når Even kiler han med et kyss under øret.

 

«Prøverommene så fine ut.»

 

«Okei? Så bra da.»

 

Even legger armene rundt Isak og trykker seg mot han.

 

Isak sukker. «Det var du som ville hit i stedet for hjem for å kose.»

 

«Jeg ville hit i stedet for hjem. Men jeg vil kose.»

 

Even drar en bred tunge over nakkevirvlene til Isak.

 

«Da bør vi kanskje bli ferdig med det her, okei?»

 

«Hmmmm ... Har du funnet noe?»

 

«Nja. Vet ikke? Er det sånn her jeg skal ha?»

 

Isak holder fram en bukse med lommer på siden og sånn strikk til å trekke sammen buksebenet nederst.

 

«Nei.»

 

«Nei?»

 

«Nei.»

 

«Ja, hjelp meg da. Hva slags bukse skal jeg ha?»

 

Even stiller seg bak Isak igjen.

 

«Du skal ha en bukse som er vindtett her foran.»

 

Even legger hendene sine foran på lårene til Isak og stryker i store sirkler. Isak må nesten krøke seg litt framover når Even prøver å nå helt inn mellom lårene hans.

 

«Det skal være vindtett materiale på hele framsiden, akkurat som fra søm til søm på buksa du har på deg. Den sømmen her på utsiden, og denne sømmen … her.» Even lar hendene følge sømmene oppover lårene, helt til de møtes i skrittet.

 

«Even!»

 

Isak ser seg raskt rundt.

 

«Og så skal de ikke ha buksesmekk»

 

En langfinger dras langs glidelåsen.

 

«Ingen glidelås man kan dra forsiktig ned hvis man skulle få lyst til å bare …»

 

Isak prøver å skjule et plutselig hikst med et kremt.

 

«Hva er det du driver med?»

 

«Driver med?»

 

Isak snur seg mot Even, og prøver å unngå å legge merke til draget over øynene.

 

Klarer det ikke.

 

«Jeg forklarer deg hva slags bukse du skal ha. De er veldig praktiske. For her bak skal det være …» Og Even lar hendene gli over rumpa, og når han er på vei ned låret igjen, er det nesten så Isak møter bevegelsen automatisk ved å flytte låret til utsiden …

 

«Jajaja. Du trenger ikke vise det for hele butikken her.» Isak putter i stedet hendene fort i lommene og vrikker litt på seg. «Faen.»

 

Even smiler fornøyd, tar en bukse og nikker mot prøverommene.

 

 

\---

 

 

Bak forhenget legger Even buksa han har funnet fra seg på krakken før han snur seg mot Isak. Isak er i ferd med å kle av seg, men Even stopper hendene hans.

 

«La meg hjelpe deg.»

 

Og mens Even drar jakka hans nedover armene, legger han samtidig en stor munn over leppene til Isak, og slikker han i et langt drag fra munnvik til munnvik. Og det er lett å åpne munnen og bare smelte inn mot munnen til Even. Når Isak blir presset inn mot speilet, kjenner han at kroppen fortsetter den jobben den begynte med ute i butikken. Det som begynte som svake strømninger fra nederst i magen og ut mot skrittet, har gradvis gått over i en mer støtvis, pulserende følelse.

 

«Even?»

 

«Mm?»

 

«Du må slutte.»

 

Even trekker seg litt tilbake, og ser spørrende på Isak.

 

«Ja? Faen heller, jeg kan jo ikke stå her og prøve skibukse med … » Isak fortsetter med lavere stemme. «Ståpikk.»

 

Even ler høyt.

 

«Du har vel overlevd en ubeleilig ståpikk før?»

 

«Hyssssj!» Isak prøver å kikke over forhenget. «Jammen ikke sånn her, med deg da. I en butikk liksom.»

 

Even lener seg inn mot han igjen. Finner han med hoftekammen sin.

 

«Hvordan sånn her da?»

 

«Hmmmffff.» Isak gnir seg litt mot Even. Bare litt, sånn for å ta unna det verste presset. Som om det skulle hjelpe.

 

Bare litt.

 

«Hjelp meg med buksa og da.»

 

Even smiler og kysser Isak samtidig med at han åpner beltet og buksesmekken. Han legger håndflatene på innsiden så buksa skal følge med mens han stryker Isak over huden nedover lårene.

 

Isak kjenner han blir lett i hodet og varm i kinnene når han ser ned på Even som styrer med å få buksene forbi føttene hans. Det er som om kroppen hans er forhåndsprogrammert. Eller at Evens bustete hodet har en usynlig link til pikken hans som bare må rykke til når nevnte hode er innen en viss radius.

 

Og når olabuksa er lagt bort, og Even trekker på han den Bjørn Dæhlie-buksa han fant på salgsstativet, er det noe i Isak som sier neineinei, dette er jo feil. Ikke på med ny bukse nå. Men Even får til og med det å kle på Isak til å bli en greie. Og når han skal trekke buksa opp det siste stykket, stikker han først hånda ned i bokseren hans for å justere den halvstive pikken så den ligger oppover med tuppen rett nedenfor strikken.

 

Even tar et skritt tilbake, og lar blikket gli nedover Isak.

 

«Ser det bra ut?» Isak prøver å få det til å høres litt sånn tilforlatelig ut, til å ikke høres ut som han står der og bare bruker de helt øverste delene av luftveiene.

 

«Det …» Even kremter. «Ja.»

 

«Den er ikke litt for trang?»

 

Even setter seg på knærne og legger en tommel på hver side av bulen i skibuksa.

 

«Jo.»

 

«Hvilken størrelse fant du?»

 

«Medium.»

 

«Medium? Du vet jo at det er for lite?»

 

Even kikker opp på han, blunker med en påtatt mine.

 

«Ja.»

 

«Fy faen.»

 

«Vet du hvor jævlig digg du er?» Even legger underarmene opp langs lårene hans, og hendene om rumpa hans.

 

Fingrene til Isak fletter seg automatisk inn i håret han ser ned i. Vil ha Even inn mot seg.

 

«Jeg skal finne en ny bukse til deg. Jeg skal bare ta en test først.»

 

«Te-est?»

 

«En blåsetest. Sjekke om den er vindtett her foran.»

 

Even legger leppene utenpå buksa, utenpå bulen som presser mot stoffet, og blåser varm luft fra en stor åpen munn.

 

«Kjente du det?»

 

«Jeg vet da faen, vet ikke hva jeg skal kjenne … bare gjør det en gang til da.» Isak kan ikke tenke.

 

«Men da må vi ha en kontrolltest. Som i et eksperiment.»

 

Og Isak skjønner at Even har noe opplegg her, som ser helt logisk ut oppi Evens hode, men Isak driter i noe jævla eksperiment. Det går rundt oppi hans eget hode. Der er det ikke noe logisk opplegg, der er det tanker om at nå begynner det å koke her, og det er tanker om at han ikke skal stå i et prøverom på XXL å skjemme ut en skibukse. Men hvis Even vil legge de leppene mot pikken hans en gang til, så er det helt greit. Han skyver hoftene litt framover.

 

Even begynner å dra i buksa, og gjør et poeng ut av å dra den stramme strikken sakte nedover. Isak svikter litt i knærne.

 

«Nå skal jeg blåse uten den vindstopperen.»

 

Even legger hodet helt på siden og åpner munnen så mye at munnvikene hans kommer helt inntil. Og puster sakte ut. Når han trekker seg tilbake, skrapen han tennene lett mot det tynne stoffet i bokseren.

 

«Var det annerledes?»

 

Isak ser dumt ned på Even. Nikker bare.

 

«Så bra! Da funker det. Nå skal jeg gå og finne riktig størrelse.»

 

«Gå?»

 

Even strener nonchalant ut i butikken. Isak står igjen. Han legger en hånd foran på bokseren. Han har lyst til å gni den litt oppover og nedover, men han kan jo ikke stå her på XXl og runke heller.

 

Når Even kommer bak forhenget, stopper han brått i bevegelsene når han ser Isak.

 

«Går det bra?»

 

«Bra? Blir bare kåt av å prøve en skibukse. Går helt fint.»

 

Even går sakte bort til Isak, legger hånda over hans og beveger den opp og ned, akkurat som Isak prøvde å unngå å gjøre selv. Men det gjør liksom ikke så mye når de er to.

 

«Så digg da.»

 

De kysser med store bevegelser, og Even har flytta hånda innunder bokseren og inn på bar hud. Isak trykker hoftene oppover, og kjenner at nå er det faktisk ikke lenge til det ikke går an å snu her. Hvis han må kle på seg og gå ut herfra nå … det blir ikke pent. Det blir ikke teen and up audiences. Det blir explicit.

 

Han ser mot forhenget til prøverommet. Det henger helt tett inn mot sidene, men gløppen nederst er ganske stor. Forhenget henger til knærne hans bare. Selv om de er i den innerste båsen, vil det se ganske mystisk ut hvis noen skulle se i deres retning. Even ser hva han ser på.

 

«Ta på deg denne. Vi er her bare for å prøve å en skibukse. Ikke noe å se her, bare gå videre». Even blunker og trekker den nye skibuksa på Isak, og setter seg på knærne foran han. «Ikke sant?»

 

Isak legger pekefingeren under haka hans og stryker over underleppa tommelen. Even bretter leppa litt utover så tommelen plutselig glir over den glatte innsiden av leppa, utenfor tennene.

 

Isak klarer ikke være med på noen historie nå. Han flytter sin egen hånd til der Evens var i sta, mens Even drar bokseren litt ned og legger leppene mot Isak. Even strammer leppene lett så Isak møter litt motstand på vei inn i den varme, våte munnen. Leppene er tørre, men med pikken ordentlig inne, øker spyttproduksjonen, og Even trekker seg unna og fordeler spytt på leppene før han fortsetter fram og tilbake.

 

Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal holde seg fast når kroppen hans svaier av bevegelsene til Even. Forhenget er no-go, så han prøver å finne veggen bak seg. Even glir nesten helt inn mot kjønnshårene, og Isak har aldri fattet hvordan han får det til, kanskje han har øvd i skjul? På noe, med noe? Og han vil vite det, vil se det. Men senere. Nå vil han se på hvordan han blir blank og våt av Evens spytt og det som lekker fra han selv. Hvordan Even bruker hele lengden når han skyver seg fram og drar seg tilbake. Hvordan han lar hele lengden gli ut av han bare for at han skal trenge den forbi de våte leppene på nytt.

 

Og selv om øynene til Even er blanke og den spente munnen sperrer for den vanlig mimikken i ansiktet, ser Isak hvor glad Even blir av det her. Og selvfølgelig er det digg å suge hverandre, men Isak vet også at Even blir glad av at Isak lar han gjøre det akkurat her, at de tar en sjanse sammen.

 

Isak legger hånden sin utenpå kinnet til Even, og kjenner hvordan han selv glir fram og tilbake der inne når Even beveger hodet. Og det er så fantastisk digg. Og det er ikke som hentet fra en pornofilm, det er som hentet fra en kjærlighetsfilm. Han blir kanskje sugd i et prøverom på XXL, men det er så … vakkert. Og det er ikke noe «men» egentlig heller, selvfølgelig er det vakkert.

 

«Passer størrelsen?»

 

Det er en stemme utenfor prøverommet, og Isaks reaksjonsevne er sterkt redusert, og han vet ikke hva han skal bruke den bittelille fliken av kapasitet til. Om han skal sørge for at ingen kikker inn i prøverommet, eller om han skal prøve å tenke vekk den flowen som skylder gjennom han, og som kan få han til å komme utover gulvet i prøverommet uten en eneste berøring til, uten et eneste drag til av den munnen som nå har trukket seg litt tilbake for å få den ekspeditøren til å gå igjen.

 

«Litt stor, kanskje?» Even setter et mørkt blikk i Isak mens han sier det.

 

Isak vil snøfte, men det sitter fast i halsen.

 

«Skal jeg hente en annen?»

 

«Nei. Vi prøver en gang til. Og jeg tror vi klarer oss selv.»

 

Og Isak skjønner ikke hvordan Even kan prate nå, og blir letta når de ikke hører mer.

 

Even legger leppene mot han igjen, men Isak stopper han.

 

«Jeg vil knulle deg.» Det er det eneste han klarer å si, og det er ikke ment så vulgært, det er ment som en kjærlighetserklæring. Det er ikke ment som en implisitt forventning heller. Og Even skjønner det, selvfølgelig gjør han det. Han trekker seg tilbake, og ser spørrende på Isak.

 

«Har du med noe?»

 

Men det har jo ikke Isak. Og plutselig overmannes han av en voldsom følelse av skuffelse og maktesløshet. Urettferdighet og sorg. Man kan kanskje kalle Isak dramatisk noen ganger, men så får det være dramatisk da, at Isak får lyst til å rope at det er noe i dette universet her som er feil når han skal hindres i å være helt helt helt nær Even. At fraværet av en tube med kliss skal stoppe han fra å vise Even hvor mye han elsker han på den eneste måten som føles riktig akkurat nå.

 

Og Even ser det også.

 

«Isak. Baby.»

 

Han legger den ene hånda til Isak i nakken sin med et fast grep.

 

«Støtt deg mot speilet. Klarer du å holde meg litt og?»

 

Isak gjør som Even sier, men bruker litt tid på å skjønne hva han vil. Han står lett foroverbøyd med en hånd på speilet og en hånd på Even, mens Even fører han mot munnen sin igjen.

 

Så er Isak med. «Er du sikker?»

 

«Knull meg da.»

 

Isak står med en bankende pikk mot leppene til Even igjen, og blir rørt for faen. Rørt av at den nydelige kjæresten hans ser at han vil bruke kroppen sin til å komme nær han, krype inn i han, vise han at det er der han trenger å være. Og de må bare få vinkelen riktig først før Isak kan ligge på tunga til Even. Og Even holder Isak på lårene så han skal få vite hvor mye rom han har til å bevege seg i. Men Even drar han bare mot seg, og dytter ikke fra. Og følelsen fra i ste forsvinner, Even tar bort skuffelse og urettferdighet og lar Isak knulle han i et prøverom på XXL en fredag midt i april. Og selv om pikken til Isak er stiv som en stokk, er resten av kroppen myk, hodet er mykt, og tankene, og Isak vil bare hviske «elsker deg, elsker deg, elsker deg». Han har ikke noen ledige hender, han må støtte seg selv og støtte Even, han har bare et bankende lem å røre Even med. Han stryker det langs tunga, mot ganen, mot svelget, og Even suger lett så han kjenner kinnene prøve å klemme seg mot han. Han kjenner hele kroppen jobbe med å presse blodet mot skrittet for å klemme utløsningen ut av han, men han kjemper for å beholde litt krefter igjen i beina og i armene så han fortsatt kan være varsom i bevegelsene mot munnen til Even. Han rister i beina når eksplosjonen sprenger seg gjennom hele forsvarsverket hans, og rett ned i halsen på Even. Og Even svelger rundt han med en gang, og det er altfor mye, han knekker i knærne så han dras ut av Even og den siste spruten havner på leppene hans, og Even setter seg på hælene så Isak kan synke ned overskrevs på fanget hans. Isak drar med seg den hvite stripa på haka til Even før han legger brystet mot kroppen til hans, og gjemmer hodet mot nakken.

 

Og Even stryker og stryker og stryker over ryggen til Isak, mens Isak hikster inn mot den varme nakken.

 

De klamrer seg til hverandre på gulvet i det innerste prøverommet på XXL i Storgata, og alle tanker om hva som synes under det forhenget som henger litt for høyt over gulvet er borte.

 

 

\---

 

 

Isak skulle bare kjøpe en jævla skibukse, og endte opp med å grine av takknemlighet for at når små ting plutselig blåses helt ut av proposjoner, når planen om å kjøpe en skibukse lå som en slapp ballong i lomma, men plutselig ble hentet fram og pumpet med helium så den ble noe helt annet, en stor klode med en liten tupp som det er umulig å holde fast i, og som kan seile avgårde når som helst…

 

…så er E der med lange armer som kan samle seg om den store ballongen, og klemme ut litt luft sånn at man kan få tak på den igjen.

 

 

«Går det bra der inne?» Ekspeditøren er tilbake, og er litt for forsiktig i stemmen til at Isak tror han kommer innom for å sjekke om han kan få solgt en Bjørn Dæhlie-jakke også.

 

Even legger hodet litt tilbake, får øyekontakt med Isak før han svarer.

 

«Det går bra.»

**Author's Note:**

> Isak overmannes av følelser under sex.


End file.
